Jealous Consequence
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Why are the Seigaku and Fudomine trying to make Echizen jealous of Ryuzaki? Can't they make him jealous of something else? When will they realize? Chapter 5 is up! Thank you for waiting! Find out what happen!
1. An and Tomoka's Plan

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the reviewers that I have on all my stories. This story is just a thank you to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT.**

* * *

"Sakuno!" Osakada Tomoka called, running towards her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She was standing next to a sakura tree waiting for her. Sakuno turned when she hear her name and smiled.

"Konnichiwa **(Good afternoon/ hi) **Tomoka-chan." Sakuno greeted her friend.

"I'm sorry for being late." Tomoka apologized as she catch her breathe.

"Daijoubu **(it's alright).**" Sakuno reassured her.

It was lunch time at Seishum Gakuen and many students were all over the place either eating their lunches or participating in their club activities.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tomoka practically dragged her friend towards the tennis court. Inside those infamous court were the Seigaku Boys Tennis Team. The boys were playing a friendly match with each other. There were many people outside the courts screaming their hearts out.

The famous Seigaku Tennis Team was known throughout Japan for winning the Nationals three times in a row. Sure many of them had graduated, but had all met again in high school. Among these team, there was a boy named, Echizen Ryoma, also known as The Prince of Tennis.

It wasn't a surprised that he had won the US open in just a short amount of time. He had left for the US open during his freshmen year in middle school and had returned at the end of his third year to graduate there.

Echizen's stay in America seems like a long time, but it was a good thing he didn't miss out on anything much. Ever since he left, Sakuno had been sending him letters pertaining on how all of his senpais were doing and because of those letters it had made Sakuno and Ryoma a very close friend.

"KYA!" Tomoka screamed at the top of her lung.

"T-Tomoka-chan. please lower your volume." Sakuno had covered her ear to keep her from going deaf.

Instead of listening to her. Tomoka screamed some more, "KYA! Mitte, Mitte **(look, look) **Fuji-senpai is using one of his Triple Counters. KYA! Look at that court Ryoma-sama is playing!"

"Tomoka-chan, onegai **(please) **the fangirls are enough." Sakuno begged.

"Hey! I'm a fangirl too, you know." Tomoka frowned, but continued cheering for the regulars.

"H-hai." Sakuno sighed as she give 's fangirl mode is unstoppable. Sakuno told Tomoka that she's going to go get some drinks for them and left. Just as she put in her last coin, she heard a voice. Sakuno turned around and saw Echizen Ryoma walking towards her.

"Ryoma-kun, aren't you supposed to be in a match **(Ryoma was having a match with Momoshiro when Tomoka cheered for him)**?" Sakuno asked.

"It's already finished." Ryoma replied. Sakuno nodded and she turned around to take her soda from the machine and move to the side for Ryoma to get his.

"I'll see you then?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma just nodded as he bend down to get his Ponta. Sakuno walked back towards Tomoka, giving her, her drink. They both went to sit down on the hill that view the entire tennis then Tomoka suddenly asked, "Ne, Sakuno, have you ever wondered what Ryoma-sama looks like when he get jealous?"

"N-no I haven't." Sakuno replied.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Y-you're not p-planning anything are you?" Sakuno asked suspiciously.

"What? No. What are you talking about?" Tomoka held up her hands in response. "I'll never do that. I mean who would get him to get jealous and there is no one he'll get jealous for."

"Maybe his cat?" came a voice from behind. They both turned their head at the source of the voice only to be faced with no other than Tachibana An.

"An-chan!" Sakuno stood up in surprised.

"Konnichiwa." An greeted the two.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoka asked as she also stood up.

"To see the two of you of course." An replied.

"Don't you have school?"

"Nope, I took the day off." An replied. "I mean, I deserve to take today off. I been going to school and helping out too much and it's stressing me out!"

Sakuno and Tomoka sweat dropped. "A-anyway you say something about a cat?" Tomoka asked. An grabbed Tomoka's wrist and took her to an isolated area away from Sakuno. Sakuno on the other hand looked at them weirdly.

"Ne, do you think we could make Echizen-kun jealous?" An whispered.

"He can't get jealous."

"He got jealous when someone holds his cat." An retorted.

"It's his pet." Tomoka said. "There is not one person that could make him jealous that is a human."

"What about Saku-chan." An smiled mischievously.

"What about her?"

"Saku-chan and that brat had been getting close to each other right?"

"You point being?"

"That means Echizen-kun can get jealous!" An replied. "Besides, Saku-chan is the only female that he ever associate with aside from his family and his coach." **(A/N: Ryuzaki-sensei transferred job to coach the high school student.)**

"You got a point there." Tomoka smiled now getting what her friend is getting at. "So how are we-"

"We'll be needing the regulars' help." An interrupted Tomoka.

"Seigaku regulars or Fudomine regulars?" Tomoka asked.

"Both." An replied giving Tomoka a wink.

Sakuno looked at her two friends whispering about something and felt a chill going through her. "Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon?"

* * *

**A/N: Here it is... I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this thank you story.**


	2. Seigaku and Fudomine's Participation

"Momoshiro-kun! Eiji-kun, Fuji-kun!" An called. The bell had rung signal for class. Tomoka and Sakuno had separated ways with An to get to their classes. An was about to go back home when she saw the three regulars walking towards the school entrance and called out to them.

"What's up An?" Momoshiro asked. The three of them had stopped and waited for her. As she caught up, shed asked, "Can you guys help me with something?"

"Depend on what it is." Fuji replied with a smile.

"What is it? NYA!" Eiji asked.

"Um... before I can tell you. Can you guys meet me at Fudomine High School." An replied, "Also, can you guys also bring the regulars? Thanks!" An ran towards the gate before the three could say anything. The three regulars looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Afterschool, the regulars including Ryoma arrived at Fudomine High School. An was waiting for them at the entrance. After arriving home, An felt bored and had gone to school to informed her brother and the tennis team that Seigaku was going to come.

**Flashback:**

_An had spotted her brother along with his tennis team at the tennis court, 'Good they're all here.' An walked towards them._

_"Aniki (__**Big Brother)**__." An called out. Her brother, Tachibana Keppei turned around at the call of his name._

_"An. What are you doing here?" Tachibana asked._

_"It was boring at home." An replied. "Anyway, can you help me with something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Today, i went to see Tomoka and Saku-chan at Seishun Gakuen." An said._

_"You went where?" A boy with red hair said._

_"I went to Seishun Gakuen." An repeated. "And I want to ask you all to participate on a mission Tomoka and I are going to go through."_

_"What mission?" Tachibana asked._

_"I'm glad you asked." An announced. "Our mission is to MAKE ECHIZEN JEALOUS!"_

_"Make Echizen Jealous?"_

_"Yup." An nodded. "You see, he never gets jealous of people. The only time that he gets jealous is when other people holds his cat (__**maybe), **__but this time we're on a mission to make him jealous of someone that is trying to get a human being that he treasures." An stopped and looked at everyone of the regulars that is present on the court. "So can you guys help me?"_

_"I'll help." The same boy named Kamio Akira said._

_"I guess I'll help too... it'll be interesting to see him jealous. We'll make him so jealous that he'll blow. There is no way I'll back out of this one. That stoic expression that he always will be even more interesting when he gets angry-"_

_"Shinji!" Tachibana glared at his fellow teammate._

_"Gomen __**(Sorry)**__."_

_"Aniki __**(Big Brother) **__are you in?" _

_"Yeah. This will help keep our mind out of tennis and do something else for awhile." Tachibana replied with a smile._

_"Arigatou __**(Thank You)**__!" An beamed. "Oh, before I forget. Later, Seigaku is going to come over."_

_"What for?" Shinji asked._

_"We'll need their help too." An said._

_"Wait... Ishida, are you in?" Kamio asked._

_"Of course."_

_"Everyone is in. Great!" An said._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Why did you call us here for?" Captain of Seigaku, Kunimitsu Tezuka asked.

"I'll explain once we get inside. Please follow me." An replied and led them all towards the tennis court. Tachibana and Kamio came over and greeted the team. Kamio was talking to the other members while Tachibana went towards Tezuka and shook hands with him. Shinji also came over and challenged Ryoma onto a match. Ryoma of course accepted his challenge. Tachibana , An, and Kamio led the others towards a classroom.

"Fffffsssshhh...What are you guys trying to do?" Kaidou asked.

"Sheesh, be a little patient will you." Kamio said. Kaidou glared at Kamio, but Kamio ignored it.

"Please have a seat." Tachibana gestured for them all to sit. After they all have seated, An began with a loud tone, "Thank you for coming!" Seigaku flinched upon the loud voice. "You are here because 'WE' have a favor to ask of you."

"What is the favor?" Kawamura asked out of curiosity.

"Please sit around for just a couple of minutes and wait for one more person to arrive." An said.

Apparently, An had phoned Tomoka what is going to happen at Fudomine and asked of her to come over and help out. She had also explain the plan to Tomoka so she can get the upper hand. Tomoka gladly accepted to be part of this. Oh boy, she will totally make Ryoma falls heads over heals for Sakuno even if it kills her. After waiting for 3 minutes, the door slides open. Tomoka came sliding the door catching her breathe.

"I'm sorry for being so late!" Tomoka apologized.

"It's okay, we didn't wait that long." Tachibana said. Tomoka nodded and walked towards An at the center of the room.

"Shall we start?" Kamio asked. An and Tomoka nodded

.

"Kawamura-san can you repeat your question?" An said.

"Um... what is the favor?" Kawamura asked shyly.

An cleared her throat before saying in her loud voice,"Good thing you have asked, Kawamura-san!" An then motion for Tomoka to began. Tomoka took a step forward and said with a serious tone. "We are here today because this is about a certain boy, who is as dense as a rock, but as smart and athlete as a professional. Who never really get ticked off, smile, or get excited about anything except for his tennis match and the most important thing is jealousy."

"Are you guys talking about Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"Bing Pong! You got it right." An said. "In other words, we want you to help us make him jealous."

"He can't get jealous." Momoshiro said.

"He got jealous when someone holds his cat." Kawamura said.

That made Momoshiro looked up and asked," we're not using his cat are we?"

"No, we are not going to try and use his cat." Tomoka said.

"Then who?" Inui asked after awhile taking down notes.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno!" An and Tomoka said in unison.

"Say what?" This time both Fudomine and Seigaku are surprised.

"Kamio-kun, you can informed Shinji-kun about this later." An said.

"A-ah." Kamio said breaking out of his trance and nodded,

"Why Ryuzaki-chan?" Oishi asked.

"Sakuno and Ryoma-sama. No, Let me rephrase that." Tomoka said. "Sakuno is the only female that Ryoma-sama ever associate with aside from his family and Ryuzaki-sensei or should I say shows kindness to."

"So Saku-chan is the only one that can make Ochibi jealous?" Eiji asked.

"Pretty much, but we don't know yet." An replied. "To know we'll be needing your help."

"Fudomine is already in." Tachibana told Seigaku.

"What about you guys?" Ishida asked finally after observing them.

"I'm in." Fuji said with a smile. Everyone knows that there is something going through this tensai's mind right now, but didn't dare to ask.

"I'm in too." Eiji said.

"This will give me some good data. I'm in." Inui said pull up his glasses.

"I'm totally in." Momoshiro said.

"Taka-san is in too, right?" Fuji asked Kawamura.

"I don't-" Fuji suddenly gave Kawamura his racket. "BURNING! I'M IN BABY!" Satisfied, Fuji took the racket from Kawamura. "Eh? Did I say something?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"N-ne, Mamushi, you in?" Momoshiro asked.

"No." Kaidou immediately."

"What? Why not?" Eiji pounce on Kaidou.

"I don't want to join." Kaidou replied.

"No way! You have to join Kaidou- pion." Eiji pouted.

"Inui-senpai, let him get a taste of your juice if he's not going to join!" Momoshiro said pointing at Kaidou,

"Good idea, Momo." Inui said. His glasses glinted and a creepy grin went up to his face as he held up an orange-green color drink.

"W-w-wait! I'll join!" Inui disappointedly put the drink away.

"Bouchou?" Fuji asked.

"Can't." He said. "I'm going to Germany this weekend."

"Man!" Momoshiro said.

"Oishi-senpai, you got to join this thing too." Kaidou said.

"I am." Oishi replied. "You all need to be careful. I mean don't go overboard and get yourself sick."

"Oishi-senpai, you worry too much." Momoshiro said as the other nodded in agreement.

"I guess we're all in except bouchou." Fuji said.

"Great!" An said.

"What now?" Tomoka asked.

"First, Kamio-kun, will you go and pick up Saku-chan everyday afterschool." An said.

"Why him?" Momoshiro asked.

"It would be weird if any of you guys pick her up." An replied. "It's also better to let someone from another school to pick her up."

"So, I'll just have to pick up Ryuzaki-chan-" Kamio said.

"And walk her home." Tomoka finished.

"That's it?" Eiji asked.

"Nope, Seigaku, try anything to get Echizen jealous." An said. "We will support Kamio-kun."

"What about Sa-chan?" Eiji asked.

"What about Sakuno?" Tomoka asked confusedly.

"Are we only going to make Ochibi jealous what about Sa-chan?" Eiji asked.

"We can't." An replied. "Saku-chan would cry every night and then get sick for thinking too much."

"I guess only Echizen. Good luck Rhythm Boy." Momoshiro said.

"Shut up peach head." Kamio said as he went out of the room.

"I guess he's going to informed Shinji." Tachibana said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Eiji said jumping up and down.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is minna-san. Next up is going to be Kamio and Sakuno going on a date! Will Ryoma show a little that he cares about Sakuno? Find out... RxR Please...**


	3. Kamio's Question and Sakuno's Answer

Early the next morning, Tomoka and Sakuno walked to school together. Once they reach the school gate, Tomoka along with Sakuno was surprised to see Fudomine's Akira Kamio there. Tomoka ran up to him and whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing this my way. Explain later." He said. "Echizen is coming." Kamio went up to Sakuno, who was looking confused. "Ryuzaki-chan, can I talk to you?"

"H-hai."

"Sakuno, I'll meet you in class." Tomoka said. Sakuno nodded. Tomoka looked over at Ryoma. He was looking confusedly as to why Kamio had come over. Tomoka went toward the school building. What she didn't know was that Ryoma had unknowingly clinched his teeth and his hand formed into a fist as Sakuno went with him.

* * *

"A-Ano, K-Kamio-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"I think this is far enough." Kamio whispered.

"Um, c-can I h-help you?"

"Yeah, you see, actually it's going to be my sister's birthday soon and I need help looking for a present. I would've ask An, but she got other things to do and Osakada you know she babysit and she told me so herself, so I have no one to ask except you. So could you help me?"

Sakuno looked at Kamio and smiled. "S-sure."

"Thank you so much! I'm free on Sunday, are you?"

"I-I have nothing to d-do on Sunday."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 10?"

"O-okay." Sakuno replied. Kamio thanked Sakuno again and walked her back to school right before the bell rang.

* * *

Sakuno arrived just in time before the teacher arrive. Tomoka was looking at her with a grin. Tomoka mouthed. "YOU-BETTER-TELL-ME-EVERYTHING!" Sakuno nodded and went to her seat, which was across the room from where Tomoka was sitting, by the window. At lunch, Tomoka dragged Sakuno towards the Sakura tree and they ate their lunch. Tomoka forced Sakuno to tell her why Kamio was there. Sakuno explained everything to Tomoka to calm her down.

"KYA! You're going on a date!" Tomoka screeched.

"T-Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno had to covered her ears before they bursted.

"Let's go to the tennis court!" Tomoka said packing up her empty lunch box. "I'm so jealous!"

"I-it's not a d-date!" Sakuno protested.

"Oh, whatever." Tomoka replied.

* * *

They both arrived on the tennis court. Sakuno was glad that Tomoka had taken her there because she need to talk to her grandmother about what's going to happen on Sunday.

"T-Tomoka-chan, I'll be r-right back, okay?" Sakuno said.

"Alright. I'll just be here cheering. KYA! GO RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka jumped up and down yelling out Ryoma's name. Sakuno walked towards her grandmother, who was yelling at some of her students.

"O-Obaa-chan." Sakuno called. She turned around and faced her granddaughter.

"What is it, Sakuno?"

"A-ano, about Sunday, I don't t-think I can go with you t-to the f-family visit." Apparently, on Sunday, Sakuno was supposed to go to a family gathering of the Ryuzakis every 6 months with her grandmother, but Kamio had sincerely asked Sakuno to help him. She couldn't refused.

Her grandmother's eyebrow raised. Never had Sakuno refused to go to a family meeting. "Why not?"

"I-I'm helping a friend b-buy a present for h-his sister." Sakuno replied.

"It's a '_he_'?" Her grandmother looked her suspiciously.

"H-hai. K-Kamio-kun, from F-Fudomine High School."

"Why you? Can't the Tachibanas go?" She asked again.

"T-They're busy." She replied. "T-Tomoka-chan can go, b-but she have to b-babysit." Sakuno thought back to her talk with Kamio just awhile ago. "So, I-I want to a-ask if you c-could let I go?"

Her grandmother thought thought for a bit then said, "will I guess." Sakuno thanked her grandmother and walked toward Tomoka. When she got there she saw that Tomoka was talking to Fuji, Eiji, and Momo, while Ryoma was walking away.

* * *

Once Sakuno had gone to talk to her grandmother, Fuji, Eiji, and Momo came over and talk to her.

"Konnichiwa, Osakada-chan!" Eiji said waving his hand.

"Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Fuji-senpai!" Tomoka beamed as they came towards her.

"Are you here to cheer for us again?" Momo asked.

"What do you think?" Tomoka replied.

"Where's Sa-chan?" Fuji asked this time.

"She's talking to her grandmother." Tomoka replied. "Oh, this morning Kamio-senpai came over."

Momo and Eiji's eyes widen and Fuji opened his cerulean blue eyes. "What for?"

"He came and-" Tomoka stopped when she saw Ryoma walking toward them. "RYOMA-SAMA!"

The three regulars turned and looked behind them. Eiji glomped on to the prodigy and Momo ruffled his hair and dragged him closer towards them. Once Ryoma was earshot along with Momo and Eiji, Fuji used this chance to asked Tomoka again. "So, why did Kamio come here for?"

"Kamio-senpai came here to ask Sakuno on a date!" Tomoka replied excitedly.

"He did what?!" Eiji and Momoshiro screeched. They couldn't believed what they had just heard.

"Ask Sa-chan on a date." Fuji answered for Tomoka. "What did she say?"

"Okay." She replied.

"She agreed?!"

"Yeah." Tomoka replied. "She notice Ryoma walking away. "Ryoma-sama, where are you going?"

"Ponta." He replied as Momo and Eiji grinned.

"He's getting jealous." They both said (Momo and Eiji) as Ryoma was out of earshot.

"Kamio-senpai is a working wonder." Tomoka said.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, chapter three of Jealous Consequence. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I did promise to update as soon as I can so here it is. I thank all of you that had review, favorite, and follow this story. It's is those reviews that makes me want to update, so keep reviewing and enjoy my story. I will update as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee that I can update very fast since school is going on right now. **

**I want to tell you all that, since you know, I love you all, I'm soooooooo happy that I'm a senior in high school right now and is graduating in spring! Although, I am very scared about my life after high school. UGH! Anyway, I want to ask a few questions please answer me truthfully:**

**1) Who should I pair Tomoka up with?**

**2) Who should I pair up An with?**

**3) Do you want any of the regulars to have dates?**

**4) Prequel to Q3: If so do you want them to be jealous too?**

**5) I know it's out of topic here, but... DON'T YOU ALL HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WHEN YOU GRADUATE OR WHAT COLLEGE YOU WANT TO ATTEND? OR WHAT KIND OF JOB YOU WANT? **

**Thanks... please review... promise that I will update. **


	4. Sakuno's Date and Kintaro's Mistake

Sunday is finally here. Kamio had come and picked up Sakuno exactly at 10 just as promised. What the two didn't know is that behind a pole there is two girls sneaking upon them and a bush in front of the pole, two guys were behind it. Behind a trash can one boy was holding down another boy that is trying to get away.

Kamio and Sakuno had entered an accessory store. Once they went inside the people that were hiding all came out. "Sheesh, Kamio-kun just has to tell us his date yesterday!" An said.

The day before, Saturday, the MRO (Make Ryoma Jealous) group met at the Fudomine household.  
FLASHBACK:

"Kamio-sama, you got some explaining to do." Tomoka said with her hands on her hips. Kamio sighed when everyone was looking at him and Tomoka.

"Guys, think about it, why are we trying to make Echizen jealous of done Ryuzaki-chan when you could just try to make him jealous of the boys she talks to?"

"..."

Everyone thought of what Kamio had just said. He got a point. Making Echizen jealous of guys are much more easier than making him jealous of Ryuzaki. Besides, it's also a lot easier.

"Alright, change of plan." An announced. "This time instead of Saku-chan, it'll be the boys!"

"Kamio-sama, go on your date with Sakuno. Some of us will follow you." Tomoka said.

"I'll drag Echizen along too." Momoshiro said.

"He rather let a dog pick him up than some peach." Kaidou said.

"Will, he rather let a peach pick him up than some vicious viper that will bite very time." Momoshiro retorted.

"Better than a stupid peach."

"What did you say?!"

"Are you deaf?"

"Alright, alright, no aruging!" An went between the two of them and hold out a fist on each of her hand onto their faces.

END OF FLASHBACK...

"It's a good thing Kamio-sama came up with it." Tomoka whispered to An. "I was getting frustrated thinking of how we're going to make him jealous."

"I know." An replied. Suddenly they heard some argument at the back.

"Echizen come back here!" Momoshiro grabbed his collar back preventing him from going even further.

"Oi. Let go." Ryoma struggled to get away.

"Guys they're coming out!" Kikumaru said. He was keeping an eye out for them when everyone of them was busy arguing. They all immediately dived back to their hiding place.

* * *

Kamio and Sakuno walked through the street of Tokyo looking through each store. Unbeknowist to them and the people hiding Ryoma was glaring at Kamio and forming a fist. He had clenched his hands very hard that it little oozed of blood came out. If glaring could kill, Kamio would have exploded right there and then.

"K-Kamio-kun, gomen. I-I'm not very much of an h-helper." Sakuno said sadly looking down.

"It's alright. We'll find something." Kamio replied trying to cheer the girl up. "Let's have lunch first."

"H-hai."

Kamio led Sakuno toward a restaurant. They order some simple dishes of sushi and a small bowl of yakisoba. The other that was stalking them was also eating quietly behind Sakuno. When Momoshiro took Ryoma to use the restroom and Sakuno was looking at the menu, Kamio looked over at the table in front of him. An gave him a thumps up along with the regulars, he nodded in response. Once they finished eating Kamio and Sakuno resumed their search.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out." Kamio suddenly said.

"N-no, not at a-all! I'm g-glad to h-help!" Sakuno panicked. She was shaking her hands widely back in forth.

Kamio was stunned at her reaction then he laughed. Sakuno blushed in response. "Gomen, you're funny when you panick. Arigatou."

Sakuno stopped her hands. "You're welcome." It was dark out when Kamio send Sakuno home. They're able to find a beautiful charmed bracelet in an accessory store at a mall.

* * *

The next day, Tomoka waited for Sakuno by the gate. The group of friends went home pretty late yesterday. They all followed them to many store. Sakuno and Kamio were having fun. They both were smiling and laughing. Ryoma was surprised when Kamio bought a bracelet than took her to an arcade. They both played all sorts of games, so did the group of stalkers, except for one. He was glaring deathly at the two. Pretty soon, he walked out of the arcade when no one was looking and went home. He can't take any more of it. He was sort of confused as to why there was a feeling. He can't describe it. All he knows is that it hurts. It's like a stab into his chest. The others stayed until the two went home.

Tomoka forced Sakuno to tell her what happened. Although she had already know what had happened. It's much more exciting hearing it from the shy, timid girl. They both were standing in the hallway during lunch looking out the window when Tomoka asked her the question.

"N-nothing really happened. W-we went to the a-arcade together though."

"The arcade?! Why did he ask you out?"

"H-he said that he wants t-to buy a present to h-his sister since it's g-going to be her b-birthday soon." Sakuno replied.

"Then, why did he take you to the arcade?" Tomoka questioned again.

"H-he said that it's l-like a thank you g-gift."

Tomoka noticed that a certain prince was walking towards their way and so she uses this chance to spice things up. "Did you have fun on your date with Kmaio-sama?" She grinned when the prince stop walking.

"H-hai. It was p-pretty fun. He's very funny and k-kind." Sakuno blushed.

"Did he take you home?"

"H-hai. He did." Sakuno replied happily.

"Did he say anything to you when he dropped you off?"

"H-hai. He said that h-he would love to go out with me a-again." Sakuno smiled.

"Ryuzaki." A familiar voice said behind her. They both looked at the source of the voice. It was Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"KYA! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed. Sakuno and Ryoma flinched.

"T-Tomoka-chan, please l-lower your voice."

"Ahh... demo. What brings you here Ryoma-sama!"

"Coach wants to see you." Ryoma looked at Sakuno. He started walking the way he came, but he stop to wait for the girl.

"Obaa-san wants t-to see me?" Sakuno looked at Tomoka.

"It seems like you can't go." Tomoka said. Tomoka and Sakuno were supposed to meet An by the new cafe shop that just opened and talked about a plan for next weekend.

"Gomenasai." Sakuno apologized.

"It's okay, An will understand." Tomoka reassured her.

"H-honto ni, g-gomenasai."

"It's alright, besides, Kamio-sama is going to accompany An tomorrow too." Ryoma's eyes twitched when he heard that guy's name.

"Why m-mention him?"

"Eh? Doesn't he like you?"

"I-I'll explain later. R-Ryoma-kun let's go." Sakuno said.

"I'll meet you in class." Tomoka said and Sakuno nodded.

* * *

Ryoma led the way to his coach. Sakuno was walking behind him like always. He couldn't keep his mind out of what happened yesterday.

"Ne, what about that rhythm boy?" Ryoma suddenly asked which surprised Sakuno. Usually, she's is the one tyring to start a conversation with him.

"K-Kamio-kun?" Sakuno said confusedly.

Hearing his name from her, Ryoma started to get pissed. "Ah."

"A-actually, yesterday, h-he asked me out." Sakuno replied. Although Ryoma already knew it made him even angrier for some reason. "I-I don't consider it as a date though. He only a-asked me out just s-so that I could h-help him."

"Help me?" Ryoma looked back at the girl.

"H-hai. He asked me t-to help him find a p-present." Sakuno stated.

"Hmm...

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma arrrived just in time to see Shitenhoji's Kintaro Toyama, excite out of the teacher's lounge.

"Koshimae!" Eh? Sa-chan!" Kintaro ran and hugged Sakuno very tight. Ryoma glared at him and pulled Sakuno away from the hyper boy. "Why did you do that Koshimae?"

"Hands off." Ryoma's glared intensified.

"Hai, hai." Kintaro backed away with his hands up in the air. "Sa-chan, I'll see you next week." He winked at Sakuno, who was blushing the whole time. Ryoma just pulled Sakuno along as they both enter the teacher's lounge.

* * *

"O-Obaa-chan." Sakuno ran up to the elderly woman sitting on her desk going through the Kantou Tornament listing that the regulars are participating in this year.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked up from her work. "Thank you Ryoma." Ryoma nodded. "Stay." Ryuzaki-sensei said to Ryoma who was about to head out. "Ryoma, I want you to accompany Sakuno after this."

"Doushite, O-obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked confusedly.

"I already talked to Ryoma's parents." Ryuzaki-sensei faced Sakuno. "You'll be staying with the Echizens until I get back."

"EH?!" Sakuno surprising blurted out. She looked back at Ryoma who has a blank look on his face. He was also shocked but he quickly hid it. "W-where are you g-going?"

"I'm going to accompany that Oji from Rokkaku to check out some camps." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "I don't know when I'll get back or how long it'll take, but for now you're staying with the Echizens."

"W-will you be okay?" Sakuno asked slightly worried.

"I'll be fine." Ryuzaki-sensei reassured her. "Ryoma." She now face the prince. "Take my granddaughter home after school and help her pack up."

"What about you?" Ryoma questioned.

"I'll be heading over to Rokkaku after I finished up here." Ryoma nodded. "Oh, before I forget. Ryoma afterschools tomorrow take Sakuno with you to the tennis court. Your captain will explain everything." Before Sakuno could question again, Ryuzaki-sensei spoke. "Now no more question, just go." Sakuno and Ryoma obediently headed out.

* * *

Sakuno and Ryoma walked quietly towards the Ryuzaki Residence. It was a long and awkward silence that drifted around the two. Once they reached the residence, Sakuno pulled out a lose brick and took out a key from inside the hole. She quickly opened the door.

"We need to pack your stuff." Ryoma said.

"I-It's okay. I-I can do it m-myself." She replied. She thought of how embarrassing it was if Ryoma was to touch her belongings especially her clothing. "It's n-not a lot."

"Hn."

* * *

The both of them got to the Echizen Residence just before the sun sets. From the outside they could hear noises and people running from the inside. Ryoma sighed. It must have been his mother finding another of his father's dirty magazines.

"Tadima!" Ryoma announced.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-san. Are? Oh! You must be Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno bowed. "Y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I-I'm Sakuno R-Ryuzaki." Sakuno looked at the lady in front of her. She had long hair and is very beautiful from Sakuno perspective point of view.

"I'm Nanako Meino, Ryoma's cousin." She smiled. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Where's Oyaji?" Ryoma suddenly asked. He had already taken off his shoes and place them on the rack. Sakuno did the same as Ryoma motion for her to do so.

"He's sulking out at the temple."

"T-temple?"

"Come in. I'll show you your room, Sakuno-chan." Nanako said.

"A-arigatou, Meino-san." Sakuno said.

"Please. Call me Nanako."

"H-hai. N-Nanako-san." She smiled.

"KYA! You're so cute!" Nanako hugged Sakuno. "Ne, Ryoma-san, dinner will be reader in a few." Ryoma was heading upstairs was stopped when his cousin said that Sakuno was cute. He turned towards them when she called his name. He nodded and started to continue his way upstairs. "Come I'll show you your room."

* * *

After Nanako showed Sakuno her room, which is next to Ryoma's. She headed down stairs and met Ryoma's parents who welcomed her whole-heartedly except for when Ryoma's father, Nanjiro Echizen started to tease her.

"C-Can I help?" Sakuno asked Ryoma's mother, Rinko Echizen.

"No, you're our guest." She replied.

"D-demo, it's the l-least I can d-do for s-staying here with you g-guys." Sakuno said.

Rinko thought for a minute before answering. "Alright. Please. Do help if you want." She smiled warmly and gave Sakuno some gingers and green onions to chop. She took the ingredients from the fridge and from the cabins where Rinko told her to get. She set down her ingredients and works next to Nanako, who was slicing the chicken breast.

"Tell me Sakuno-chan, do you play sports?" Nanako asked.

"H-hai. I play s-sports. D-demo I'm not very good a-at it." Sakuno replied.

"It's okay." Nanako said to cheer her up. "What do you play?"

"She plays tennis." Ryoma answer in for Sakuno as he walked into the kitchen to get some ponta.

"I'm really bad at it."

"Sure is." Sakuno frowned at his comment. "Where's Oyaji?"

"At the court." Nanako replied. He nodded and left with his ponta in his hand.

* * *

The next morning was very noisy. Sakuno woke up with the sound of Nanjiro teasing Ryoma. She looked at her alarm which was located beside her bed on the ground. It's still pretty early, but now she's wide awake. She got up and went toward the bathroom which is at the end of the hallway. She then walked back to her room and got dress for school today, She headed downstairs.

"Ano... c-can I help?" She asked Ryoma's mother.

"Sure. Can you please make two obentos?" Sakuno nodded as Rinko handed her an apron. She quickly set to work. She got out ingredients and made the two obentos

* * *

Ryoma yawned as Sakuno and Ryoma made their way to school. He was about to yawn for the second time of the day, but stop and glared at a certain boy running towards them. It was Kintaro. Ryoma quickly pulled Sakuno, who was walking beside him, behind him.

Kintaro was waiting for Sakuno to come. He became happier when he saw Ryoma walking with Sakuno. He ran and jumped to hig Sakuno but instead he unconsciously hugged Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at him. He was sure that Kintaro didn;t know who he's hugging since his eyes were closed as soon as he hugged someone. Kintaro's hands were wrapped around Ryoma's waist and his head.

"Can you let go now?" Kintaro's eyes immediately snapped open. He back away as he looked at the person he was hugging. What he saw was a deathly glare of Ryoma Echizen.

"K-K-Komshimae?" He then noticed the blushing girl behind Ryoma. "S-Sa-chan?"

"O-o-ohayo, K-Kintaro-kun.

* * *

Sakuno was confused as to why Ryoma had pulled her behind him. It had happened so fast. Before she knew it Kintaro was hugging Ryoma. Her eyes widen at the sight. She could tell that Ryoma was way beyond pissed. She knew that Ryoma is not a morning person and with Kintaro hugging him, she don't know what to think. All sorts of questions ran through her mind as she blushed at the sight of Kintaro hugging her crush.

* * *

"Can you get your filthy hands off me?" Ryoma glared was even deathlier than yesterday when he was glaring at Kamio. Kintaro quickly backed himself away, face beat red.

"I didn't know that Toyama has a thing for Echizen." Momoshiro said. He and the regulars (except for Tezuka) and Tomoka stared at then in shock.

* * *

They all saw it. Tomoka was waiting to hear any news from the regulars about any new plans, but none. Suddenly, Fuji pointed at Kintaro who was running towards Ryoma and Sakuno. Their eyes widen as soon as Kintaro hugged Ryoma. They all were speachless. They all regain composure when Ryoma glared at the tennis player who just hugged him.

* * *

"N-n-n-n-n-no, no, no, i-i-it's not what you think it is!" Kintaro shook his hands side to side in a panick.

"I can't believe Shitenoji's Kintaro Toyama is gay. Data, data." Inui said scribbling very fast onto his notebook.

"It's not what you think!" Kintarou denied. "S-Sa-chan." Kintaro ran to her. "You believe me, right?"

"Don't come near her." Ryoma pulled Sakuno next to him. "She don't need your contagious disease." The regulars grinned when Ryoma pulled Sakuno.

"I'm not gay!" Kintaro protested.

"Right." Ryoma smirked. "Let's go Ryuzaki." He took Sakuno's hand and dragged her along with him. Kintaro watch as the regulars looked at him with a look that says that he might do something bad to them.

"I-I'M NOT GAY!" Kintarou shouted after them.

* * *

"Did you all saw what happened back there?" Kawamura said. The regulars

"Yeah. He totally protected Sakuno!" Tomoka squealed.

"Kintaro Toyama. He's unknowingly helping us." Inui said.

"This is a rare chance, but I don't think Toyama will come back to seishun any time soon from what had happened this morning." Kaidou said.

"It's better this way." Momoshiro said.

"Why's that?" Oishi asked.

"Kintaro has a crush on Sa-chan." Fuji replied in place of Momoshiro.

"I see, that means it's a good thing that we drove him away." Kikumaru said excitedly.

"What plan should we come up next?" Kawamura asked. All eyes turned towards Tomoko, who was busy looking through her notebook. She looked up and replied. "I'll call An tonight."

* * *

**A/N: I updated! It's getting very heated up! Can't you believe that Ryoma's not realizing that he's jealous and that he's realizing something? Anyway, please review, answer my polls. **

**Up next: Fudomine and Seigaku go to Hyotei Academy. Why are they there? Is Hyotei Tennis Regulars going to help the MRJ (Make Ryoma Jealous)? Find out!**


	5. Unexpected News

Jirou Akutagwa ran through Hyotei Academy looking for Gakuto Mukashi and the other regulars of Hyotei Tennis Club. He stopped in front of the classroom.

"Is Gakuto Mukashi here?!" He asked panting.

"If you're looking for Mukashi-kun, he's heading towards the tennis courts.

"Thanks!" He said before sprinting towards the tennis courts. He looked all around the courts. There he is! That guy was practicing by himself with the wall. He looks like he's in deep concentration, but too bad this is much more important than practicing right now.

"Gakuto!" He called. Gakuto stopped and looked behind him. Jirou ran up to him and said, "Ne, you cannot believe what I saw yesterday!"

"If it's a good spot to sleep, then I don't want to know." Gakuto replied.

"No, no. It's not it." Jirou said.

Gakuto raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

"I saw Fudomine's Kamio Akira go on a date with that one cute girl from Seigaku!" Jirou said.

"Ah? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You think that it's not important?" Disappointment was clearly visible on Jirou's face.

"Not at all." Gakuto said.

"What if I said that Seigaku Tennis Team was following them?" Jirou said now with a smile.

Now that got Gakuto's attention. "Why would Seigaku follow that Kamio on his date?"

"It seems that the girl is their coach's granddaughter." Jirou replied.

"Wait!" Oishitari said walking towards them. He was with Hiyoshi and Shishido. "Isn't she going out with that freshman regular?"

"You mean Echizen Ryoma?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah, him." Oishitari replied.

"Is she cheating on him?" Shishido asked.

"I don't think so. Echizen was with them stalking them too." Jirou said.

"Is Fudomine on it with them?" Hiyoshi asked.

"No, but Tachibana Kippei's little sister was there with them." Jirou replied.

"We should also investigate this." Shishido said. "Something is very suspicious about this."

"What are you guys doing slacking off? Atobe said coming to the regulars with Kabaji following him.

"Atobe!" They said in surprised.

"What?"

"Jirou just found something very interesting." Oishitari said.

"Oh? Ojou-sama wants to hear." Atobe said.

"Yesterday, I saw Fudomine's Kamio Akira going on a date with a girl!" Jirou replied.

"A date?" Atobe sighed. "Just a mere date got you all so work up? What an embarrassment!"

"Not just a date!" Jirou protested.

"Seigaku followed them." Gakuto said.

"Huh? Seigaku is interested in some date?" Atobe said. "They are slacking off."

"That girl is their coach's granddaughter." Hiyoshi said.

"Ojou-sama doesn't have time for this. Let's go Kabaji." Atobe said walking away.

"Ussui!"

"Atobe don't want in, but I'm pretty curious." Shishido said.

"I'll investigate tomorrow." Oishitari said.

* * *

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called after her best friend outside of the school gate.

"Ohayo, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno greeted.

"Ikuyo!" She said as she dragged Sakuno inside the school.

As they got into the building, Tomoka saw Ryoma along with Momoshiro and Eiji. They seem to be busy (only Momoshiro and Eiji that is). Though, Ryoma seems not to enjoy it as much.

"Ohayo senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted once again.

"Saku-chan!" Eiji said giving the girl a teddy bear hug. Not noticing Ryoma glaring at him.

"Eiji-senpai, I think you should let her go now." Momoshiro said.

"Eh? Why?" Eiji innocently asked.

"She's turning blue." Ryoma replied bluntly.

"Huh?" Eiji pulled away from the hug and looked at the girl. She was gasping for air. "Ah! Saku-chan, daijoubu?!"

Sakuno took a deep breath before saying that she was fine.

"Gomen, senpai, Ryoma-sama," Tomoka said cutting in. "We need to hurry and get to class."

"What's the hurry?" asked Momoshiro.

"Oh, I just need to inform Saku-chan before sensei arrives about our plan this weekend." Tomoka replied with a grin.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Momoshiro asked.

"I was supposed to tell Sakuno about it only, but I guess I can include you guys on it too." Tomoka said.

"Nani yo," Sakuno asked.

Tomoka squealed and replied, "An met these guys. They're from Hyotei and they had invited us on a date!"

"A date?!" The three boys along with Sakuno were surprised.

"Hai! Now what do you say, Saku-chan?" Tomoka asked excitedly.

"I-I…uh…"

"Say 'yes'" Tomoka said.

"I can't." Sakuno said. Ryoma secretly sighed in relief.

"Ha? Nani? Doushite?!" Tomoka asked disappointedly.

"I'm busy." Sakuno replied.

"Demo, you went out with Kamio-sama." Tomoka said.

"We didn't go on a date! I was just helping him." Sakuno blushed.

"Demo, An will be devastated." Tomoka said. "She had already wasted so much money buying us outfits."

"Eh?"

"She was hoping to get together after the date and have girls talk you know." Tomoka said. "She was also trying to bride the guys, so they could have a practice match with Seigaku."

"You guys are going to bride them into having a practice match with us?" Eiji asked in surprised.

"Hai, demo without Saku-chan, our chance are slim." Tomoka replied sadly. "I mean, Hyotei rarely accept any practice matches outside of school."

"Wait, you say they're from Hyotei, but who are they?" Momoshiro asked.

"They're from the tennis club of course." Tomoka said.

Sakuno looked at Tomoka suspiciously. "I don't know."

"Saku-chan, please accept so that I can have a match against Gakuto!" Eiji said. Ryoma at the back was glaring at him.

"What are you going to do?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was looking at her intensely making her blushed. "I-I'll have to talk to Obaa-chan first." The bell suddenly rang making Sakuno jumped.

"Hai, hai." Tomoka said. "Senpai-tachi, Ryoma-sama, mata ne." She waved and dragged Sakuno towards class before their teacher arrives.

* * *

_**After class: **_

Once again Tomoka dragged Sakuno towards the tennis courts. "Haiyaku! That date is coming up and we need your grandmother's approval." Tomoka yelled. Students that were in the way quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting bumped.

"T-Tomoka-chan, please slow down!" Sakuno protested.

As they went, Sakuno apologized to everyone. Once they're near the tennis courts, Tomoka slow down. "Kyaa! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka cheered. Ryoma was inside the courts as of the moment playing with Momoshiro.

"What are you two doing here?" Horio asked.

"Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tomoka asked.

"She's setting up with Inui-senpai." Kachiro replied.

"Thanks. Come on Sakuno!" Tomoka dragged Sakuno towards the court that her grandmother was in.

Momoshiro looked at them. "She's really persistent." The match between Ryoma and Momoshiro had already been over with Ryoma winning.

"I hope this work out." Eiji said.

"What's going on?" Kawamura asked.

"Osakada is doing something again." Eiji replied.

"What?" Kaidou asked.

"Look and see." Momoshiro replied.

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Tomoka shouted. Ryuzaki-sensei looked up from setting up the cones.

"What can I help you with Tomoka-chan?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'll allow Sakuno to come with An and I on a date this coming weekend." Tomoka said.

'A date?!' The regulars all thought and looked over at Momoshiro and Eiji who just shrugged.

"A date?"

"Yup! Well, An is going to trick them into having a practice match with Fudomine and Seigaku after the date, but without Sakuno I don't know if we can." Tomoka explain.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked over to her granddaughter who was blushing the whole time looking nervous with the entire scene that Tomoka caused. "Do you want to go?"

"Eh?" Sakuno looked up at her grandmother and blushed even more. "I-I'll let my answer be your choice."

"Alright." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "I'll let you go, but only if someone accompany you."

"Who?" Tomoka asked curiously.

"Ryoma! Momoshiro!" Ryuzaki-sensei called. The two regulars ran toward their coach. "Ryoma, Momoshiro, this weekend, are you guys free?"

"I'm free." Momoshiro replied.

"Echizen?" Ryuzaki-sensei looked at the boy.

"Tennis." He replied.

"Well, not anymore." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "You two are going to accompany these young ladies."

"Eh? Doushite?"

"Accompany then and make sure they get home safe and sound." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

Not wanting to waste Momoshiro and Ryoma's time, Sakuno said, "W-we'll be alright, Obaa-chan."

"Who are you guys going with?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"People from Hyotei." Tomoka replied.

"I see." Ryuzaki-sensei turned towards her two regulars, "I'll trust them to you."

"Obaa-chan, I don't want them to waste their time for us." Sakuno protested.

"It's fine; Ryuzaki-chan. Echizen and I need something to do over the weekend beside tennis anyway." Momoshiro said.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Uh huh." Momoshiro gave her a reassuring thumps up.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at him.

He looked at Sakuno back and thought for a short minute before replying, "Hn."

"Yay!" Tomoka jumped. "Arigatou, Ryuzaki-sensei! I'll see you all this coming weekend. Come on Sakuno."

Ryoma looked at the girls' departing. For some reason, he really wanted to go to make sure nothing happen to his girl. Ryoma's eyes widen. 'WHAT?! MY GIRL?! What am I thinking? Must be Oyaji, he is rubbing it on me. I better make him stop bring those nasty books into my room.'

"Echizen." Momoshiro called him snapping him out of his thoughts. "Come on. Let's continue practicing."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I updated! I had been stuck on this chapter for so long! You guys don't know how many times I have to rewrite it after I reread what I had written. I hope you all will forgive me for not updating for so long. I promise that I will have time now that I'm GRADUATING! I can't wait! Though, I do have to study for my driving permit in a couple of months. **

**I have to admit, I'm not as stress this year than last year. I do thank you all for reviewing and staying with me for this long. I know that I'm not that good of a writer, but I'm giving my all to my stories. Worrying about it every night hoping to update and see those reviews that helps motivate me. Please continue to review and read my story. I'm just one person planning these stories out so please give me time. Even if I update so late just know that I will not leave my stories unfinished or discontinue. I will so way or another will update and continue the story. Even, if I have to rewrite it all over again, like I did with Lasting Love. I humbly thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories. Thank you! **


End file.
